1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors suitable for use with electrical batteries.
2. Prior Art
In the marketplace are a variety of electrical connectors suitable for use in making an electrical connection to batteries. Such connectors have been designed with certain design criteria in mind. Some factors which must be considered in the design of such devices include: (1) the mechanical construction and layout of the batteries to which connection is desired, (2) the electrical parameters of the circuit which the connectors will form, (3) the ease in which the connection may be formed, (4) the expected frequency of connection and disconnection which the connector will be subjected to, and (5) the desired cost for the connector.
Battery connectors span the range of applications from use in hearing aids and other similar miniaturized devices to automobile batteries, to the telephone network and other applications requiring an enormous amount of power to be stored for use in situations where the commercial AC power network is unavailable or unreliable.
It is an objective of the herein disclosed invention to provide a simple connector apparatus suitable for use with batteries having protruding terminals from one side which allows the battery to be used as a power supply in an electrical circuit. It is a further objective that the connector be inexpensive to manufacture, and may possibly use existing components in the utilization apparatus in order to minimize the additional cost of the connectors. Furthermore, it is an objective to provide a connector which allows for the ready and repeated disconnection and removal of the battery.